Hell's Angel
by spiritgem
Summary: An island with a secret and a monster that's supposedly from hell inhabiting it, nothing could go wrong when the infamous Straw-hat Luffy shows up and changes the island. For better or for worse. No pairings. T for violence and slight swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm spiritgem (as you probably already know XD) and this is my first time writing a fanfiction for this website! I have to say that I was a little confused at first but then got back on top of things! Feel free to tell me what you think or what mistakes I made! Thanks! Now I am proud to present this fanfic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece (sadly) however, Crystal is a character of my own creation therefore I do own her, just not any of the other characters. They belong to Eiichiro Oda, the God of One Piece!

* * *

Luffy was happily sitting on the figure head of the Going Merry, humming softly to himself and anyone else around him (not that he cared). That is until he heard Nami have another one of her raging fits, "LUFFY! YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD AGAIN!"

'Uh oh!' Was all Luffy could think before he tried to get away from the edge of the boat before the sheer force of Nami's fist sent him plummeting down to the sea bellow.

A good decision to, because a second later (literally) Nami was firmly planting her fist upon his head, "IDIOT!"

Then she calmed down enough for her common sense to return and thought for a moment before saying,"The next island we see we will stop at to buy more food and supplies."

She then proceeded to go ask their sniper about any islands in the distance, leaving Luffy with a bump on his head and a smile on his face, he had a feeling about that the island they would stop at would have yet another great adventure to behold...

and how right he was.

* * *

On Another Island in the Distance:

A young girl of about 15 years old was running through a quiet forest, her feet not making a sound. She stopped when she heard a twig break behind her but when inspected she saw that only a bear had done it, she wasn't afraid of the bear, why should she be, they were both unwanted, unforgivable, monsters in the worlds eyes. She could even consider him kin or even a friend, she spared one last glance at the brown beast before she continued running deeper into the wilderness.

Not looking back again she continues running to a certain spot to stay for awhile. There, standing just out of sight in the darkness she looked over at the small village of people that inhabited the island with an unreadable expression. She could sense it, something was going to happen for good or bad... soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I decided that I couldn't wait to upload the next chapter, and I hate it when people take long to update personally (not that I blame them but its still bugs me) so here is the next chapter! BTW if you have any questions you can ask them in the review section because I may have left some gaps in the plot. Well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still the same as last chapter, I still don't own One Piece and I probably never will :( (sadly).

* * *

"Finally ADVENTURE!" Luffy yelled as they docked at the island, throwing his hands in the air.

"Idiot! We're only here to stock up on supplies then we are leaving!" Nami yelled at Luffy who was really only half paying attention surveying the town around them, then the forest that lay a few miles away from the busy town.

"Oi! Shitty captain, don't you dare ignore Nami-swan!" But Luffy just tuned him out as he turned to his navigator and said with a smile,

"Nami i'm going to go explore the island!"

Nami sighed at this, she knew she had no chance of keeping their idiotic and trouble-making captain from exploring the new island. She looked at him with a look of annoyance before saying, "Fine but don't get lost and don't get in ANY trouble or i'm gonna be really pissed at you!"

"Okay!" Luffy said with his big dumb grin on his face before turning and running into town, the crew following behind him before going their own separate ways to the multiple shops.

* * *

She wasn't expecting a huge reaction and a following angry mob, but she was surprised none the less. 'How could they just brush us off being here so easily?' Nami thought to herself with confusion. Usually when pirates, especially ones with big bounties like her captain, docked at an island with a town people started freaking out, thinking they were going to raid their village. However these people spared the infamous crew no more then a few glances and a bit of whispering when they passed by, it made her suspicious of the people their. So she walked up to a lady selling what looked like hand-made masks to ask her about it. At least she could find out a little more, she hoped.

"Hello dear may I help you with anything?" The woman asked smiling.

"Um, yes, may I ask you whats going on here? No one is afraid of us at all, or at least they don't show they are." Nami asked trying to put it simply but making sure no to sound rude or demanding.

"Oh, I see that you are a part of the pirate crew that just docked, yes very famous aren't you? I'm sure your used to people having that reaction by now aren't you?" The woman questioned.

"Well, um, kind of yes and i'm just wondering why you all aren't having that reaction too?"

The woman smiled sadly then replied,"Well you see this island is inhabited by a devil they said to have taken human form, they call the monster Hell's Angel, because right when it was old enough to walk and talk on it's own it killed it's own family without a second thought, set fire to the house too. Then when the marines came it killed them all and destroyed their ship, poor fellows never knew what hit them until it was too late. So after that they put up special security on this island and now we have a tight friendship with Captain Andrew and his men and we have been protected by them since that day." The lady took a breath before continuing, "Sadly they haven't been able to catch the monster after 11 years, quite elusive that one, but they are coming soon to track it down once and for all, then we no longer have to live in fear and we will be safe. So you see dear we have no need to fear you all, and besides now is the time for rejoicing!"

Nami just stood there for a minute before looking at the lady again saying,"Thank you for your time mam!" Before turning around and running to go find the rest of the crew to tell them of the islands dark history and the possible threat it may pose.

* * *

Liked it? Disliked it? Could use work? Tell me in the review section and don't be afraid to tell me of any mistakes. Thanks Guys! :)

* * *

Preview to chapter 3:

He looked up at the girl and asked, confused,"Who are you?" then she smiled at him, speaking in a sweet, soft, and childish voice,

"Hello, my name is Crystal, Shamrock Crystal."


	3. Chapter 3

So guys, I have a plan of uploading every week or two, sound good? I may break this rule on some weeks but ya know, that's the price I pay for school *sighs* sorry about how short the chapters are, I want to keep you one edge, don't know if its working XD. So I wrote this chapter during the week and it is now released! Hopefully you like it, because I know I had fun writing it! :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No changes yet again, no authority over One Piece what-so-ever and I definitely don't own it or its characters.

* * *

'This town is cool!' Thought Luffy as he walked down the rows and rows of shops and houses, staring at each with interest. Yet, something seemed to keep drawing his gaze away from the shops filled with cool (as Luffy put it) stuff... the forest.

To Luffy forests were adventures and mysteries yet this one he felt drawn to, like he should go there just because his gut told him to. And as we all know Luffy always follows his gut and instincts, so naturally he tore himself away from the toy store window and started toward it.

About 3 quarters of the way towards the alluring bundle of trees he heard a man call out to him from behind him near the town,"Hey kid! You got a death wish? Get away from that forest, that's the monsters territory! It'll kill you without a second thought!" Any normal person would take this warning to heart and get the hell out of there, however, Luffy is no normal person, so (naturally) the thought of a monster excited him,"Wow! A monster! I wonder if it will taste good with some barbecue sauce?" Then, completely ignoring the man's warning, he took off running the rest of the way into the sea of green.

* * *

Zoro was not the type to worried or scared, he was, however, the type to be suspicious, especially when all the villagers brushed _him _off! I mean who could blame his suspicion, here was the Roronoa Zoro the man whom many refer to as a demon and no one cared! He was about to threaten someone to give him answers when...

"ZORO! TURN YOUR ASS AROUND AND COME TO THE SHIP!"

Oh great, the witch.

"Nami, what do you want?" Zoro asked with irritation.

"I will tell you back at the ship, just come with me!" The flaming red head yelled.

"Fine, whatever," he replied, defeated, no one could change the greedy girl's mind once it was made up.

A Short Time-skip later- (don't worry it was just them walking through town)

"Now that everyone is back I need to explain something very simply to you all," the navigator started,

"YES! Nami-swan!" (guess who?)

"SHUT UP! So anyway what I needed to tell you all is that," she took a breath before going on, "we need to get off this island as quickly as possible!"

At this everyone raised their eyebrows, Nami hadn't even begun her map of the island yet and she wanted to leave so soon.

"What do you mean, we need to leave?" Usopp asked with curiosity, though on the inside he didn't really want to know.

"What I mean is that if we stay here any longer we're going to have 2 options, one: fight a monster or two: fight the marines, and with our luck we'll get both." Nami replied with distress.

"Still not understanding!" Zoro yelled.

"OI! Don't yell at Nami-swan!" These simple words became a full battle in less than 5 seconds, until it was stopped by Nami's fists.

"Alright I'll explain it!" Nami muttered, she did not sound impressed to tell you the least.

One Lengthy Explanation later- (Sorry i just didn't want to go through that story again, yes, I know i'm lazy :P)

"So we're on an island inhabited by a heartless monster and townsfolk who have a close relationship with the marines?" Zoro asked, breaking the silence that had been created by the telling of the short story.

"D-don't worry! The b-b-brave captain is here to slay the m-mon-monster!" Usopp stuttered, not sounding the least bit convinced by his own words.

"Hey, by the way, wheres Luffy?" questioned the first mate. At this everyone sweat-dropped, knowing that if he found out about the monster he would want to fight it, that was the way he was.

"If he isn't back before dark we'll go look for him, I'd like to leave this place before the marines come!" Nami had made her decision and would stand by it and, as usual, no one had any objections.

* * *

'This place is so AWESOME!' Luffy thought looking around. The trunks were so thick that you could be just in the forest 2 steps and no one would see you, and the tree's branch's and leave's weaved together so hat the ground had a fish net pattern look to it. Not to mention the forest seemed so inviting and pleasant, it held a delicate aroma of sea water and a flower field that smelled strangely similar to Nami's perfume only nicer.

All that could be heard was the soft brushing of leaves dancing in the light wind, the delicate sound of birds chirping peacefully, and... music?

He only heard it for a second but it was there, the beautiful melody of an instrument he couldn't identify, not in the short time he heard it at least.

'Which way was it from?' Luffy was, for once in his life, thinking hard, then it clicked,"AH! That way!" was all he yelled before running off in search of the mysterious music.

Luffy had been running for 5 minutes now and once again he heard it, the gentle tune of the instrument, only this time it was closer!

'Maybe i'll find my musician now?!' Luffy thought as he walked into a wall.

"Wall! Who put you in front of me!?" Luffy demanded childishly.

It was then he noticed just how close the music was, and just how strange this "wall" was, and who could blame him it was made of water harder than iron yet still liquid, giving the illusion that it was just a normal rock wall.

'Mystery wall?' Was all Luffy could think as he stared at the "mystery" water in front of him.

Then he had a great Luffy-like idea, 'I'll break it down so I can go inside and find the monster!'

Completely forgetting the music he stood a good 5 feet away from the water and with all his strength he yelled,"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" and like he had expected, the water broke apart with a splash, "Yosh! Lets go!"

He ran inside the stone tunnel in record time, but when he heard a dripping sound he looked behind him. The wall had fixed itself!

Then he smiled his big goofy grim and said,"Wow this is so cool!" with that said he turned once again and started to descend the slop that stooped down and around in a cork screw way, not noticing that the music was now much louder and closer and was tripling in volume by the second.

Then the tunnel came to an end and opened up into a room that would take anyone's breath away. Near the center of the cave was a pond, that wasn't too big or too small, then looking closer he could see small fish inhabiting it, on the walls he could see soft wave patterns moving almost hypnotically, courtesy of the pond. There were some torches around the room lighting it up, but what he saw was much nicer than any torch, the top of the cave had a hole in it just big enough to get out of and give the cave a majestic glow, making the small body of water shimmer and sparkle.

"Sugoi," was all he could say as his eyes wandered around the hidden paradise. But then his eyes landed on something he had not noticed before, there, sitting on a tall rock of to the side of the pond was, a girl!

The girl he was seeing had to be no older then 14, 15 at the most, she had waist length hair that started off in waves and a shade darker than caramel slowly becoming lighter as his eyes traveled down and ended in full ringlets and a blonde colour that resembled the suns glow. she was wearing a tank-top, short shorts, and flats all completely white except for a pink and orange heart in the center of the tank-top, beside her was a peach pink bag and in her hand was a flute made out of what looked liked glass, no wait, crystal. His eyes slowly moved back up to meet her's, her eyes were a sparkling silver that danced in the light. All in all she was the exact opposite of a monster in Luffy's opinion.

He was about to say something when her eyes flashed a hazel brown colour then returned to normal. 'Awesome! Her eyes just changed colour!' he thought as sparkles replaced his eyes.

Then, somehow, he collected himself. He noticed that the girl was somehow much more relaxed than before, that made him very confused, just a few seconds ago, when he saw hazel eyes, she had looked like a trapped animal. Not to mention colour changing eyes was not common.

He looked up at her and asked, confused, "Who are you?" then she smiled at him, speaking in a sweet, soft, and childish voice,

"Hello, my name is Crystal, Shamrock Crystal."

* * *

(Hey! So don't be confused by the next section, it is written in both Crystal's and Luffy's POVs, sorry still getting used to the POV thing :P)

She looked at him again to see his reaction and giggled, "Your not from around here are you?" She had noticed his face had not changed expression at all.

Smiling he said one word that made her heart start beating quicker, "Nope!"

She smiled back at him and spoke once again, "So, now that you know my name whats yours?"

Luffy was taken aback for a second, her eyes just turned pink! But her question brought him back down to earth. "So, now that you know my name whats yours?"

"My names Monkey D. Luffy and i'm gonna be king of the pirates!" he answered with enthusiasm and his well known grin.

'He's a pirate!' Crystal thought just as surprised as he was by her eyes, "so does that mean you can go anywhere you want anytime?" she asked.

"Yep! Pirates have the most freedom of anybody!" He then gave her his biggest smile yet, "in fact I want you to join our crew to be our musician!"

"I-I can't, i'm sorry, but I can't." Her eyes were now a deep shade of blue.

"But that was you who was playing, wasn't it?" Luffy was now curious as to why she couldn't come with them, she was awesome at playing.

"Well yes, but you see, I can only play one instrument, you'll want to find someone who can play more than one." That may have been more of an excuse than she would have liked but it was also partially true, plus he seemed to be agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I still want you to join!" He responded.

He was amazed to say the least. 'Look at how many colours there are! Sugoi!' After he had said that he wanted her to join her eyes started changing colours at rapid rates. Pink, orange, blue, brown, silver, her eyes reminded him of the rainbow! Eventually they settled on one being pink and the other orange, now he thought she looked kind of like a cat.

"Hey Crystal, how come your eyes change colours like that? Are you sick?" He asked with a worried expression in his eyes.

Glad because of the change of subject she smiled at him and replied, "I simply had it at birth, my mommy said it was unique and special!" Her voice and attitude had changed drastically in those few seconds, the time separating his request of her joining his crew. She now held more of a childish look and way of speaking.

"Wow! That's so cool! I wish I had that!" He stopped to imagine himself with such eyes before his mind drew a blank on something, "But do your eyes mean something or are they just there to look cool?" He put the question in the most Luffy way possible, leaving out any important details explaining what, exactly, he wanted to know.

She thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell him anymore about herself then he needed to know, then decided it was best if she told him, "My eyes show what emotion I am feeling at that moment, if i'm feeling more then one then my eyes will turn into a mixture of the colours depending on the moods!" She smiled at the end, obviously happy with the (in her opinion) well worded explanation she just gave him.

"Cool! That's even awesomer (totally a real word in Luffy speech) then before!" He concluded with his eyes once again taking the form of sparkles. Then his eyes took a more mischievous glint as he looked up at her.

"Hey, Crystal," his smile that ha had now growing even larger, "come meet my crew!"

* * *

Sorry that's it for now, but I do have the next chapter planned out so be expecting that soon! That's all for now, no preview this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I made that last chapter longer because some of you told me that it was too short, however, i don't know how long this chapter will be so just sit back and read for however many words there are! :) Enjoy!

Oh Ya! Btw for any of you who wanted to know, Crystal's eye colours and the mood they represent:

Silver: her original eye colour, its like the rest of our eye colours

Blue: sad

Brown: frightened or scared

Orange: nervous or shy

Pink: happy/joyful

Green: excited or adventurous

Red: angry

Blood Red: murderous, I will explain this colour better in a later chapter

* * *

"What?" Did she just here that, he wanted her to meet his friends, to _become_ one of his friends, after she had denied him. "I don't understand." She really didn't, she couldn't understand.

All he did was smile and say, "Ya! My crew is awesome! We have a navigator who likes to hit people, a sharpshooter who lies, a cook who kicks instead of punches and a swordsman with a horrible sense of direction, he's my first mate!" All the while he was ticking off the members on his fingers, "Then there's me, the captain!" Another finger,"So with you we would have 6 members all together!" He beamed at her.

'He's different' She could tell from his eyes that he was hiding no other intentions, then she decided what her answer would be, "Alright, lets go!" She held a truly sincere smile on her face and she could tell that if she were to see herself now her eyes would be a glorious pink colour.

"Yosh! Now lets go meet my crew!" He was currently in the process of pumping his fists in the air. 'This is so great soon i'll have 5 nakama instead of 4!' He was so excited for his crew to meet Crystal he knows they will love her. Then he stopped everything as he thought of a question he had yet to ask her.

Obviously noticing this Crystal turned towards Luffy with curiosity in her eyes, he could tell even though they were silver the curiosity was all over her face too. "Are you alright Luffy-niisan?" he noticed that she had used the honorific for big brother, obviously so did she because she now looked surprised at her choice of words, but he just decided to ask that question later.

"Well, everyone on my crew has a position, something they do that helps the crew, but I don't know what your talent is yet, or if you even use a weapon or not." He looked at her hoping to get the answers that would answer his question. He didn't have to wait long when suddenly the girl jumped of the rock (more like boulder) she had been sitting on with grace and landed in front of him.

"Actually yes, I do have a talent but I don't know if it will aid your crew in any way."

"That's alright show me anyway i'm sure it will be awesome!" He couldn't wait to see what the girl could do.'This is gonna be so cool!' He loved watching people do cool stuff!

"Alright, well you see i'm an... i'm an artist." She was clearly shy by admitting it, jeez she was really shy! But it was still so AWESOME!

"Sugoi! Show me one of your pictures!" He couldn't wait to see it and he didn't have to wait long because she was now rummaging through her bag looking for something, 'Probably the picture!' Luffy decided with a smile.

He wasn't disappointed, the moment the girl's nimble hands retracted from the pink bag she was holding a beautiful picture of the moon- light shining down on a pond that could only be the one that he was standing a mere 2 feet from.

"So... do you like it?" Her voice was small like she thought she did a horrible job on it.

"Wow! Its so cooooool!" Luffy's eyes were shining and had bright stars of admiration in them as he continued to stare at the amazing picture Crystal had drawn.

She was blushing now with orange and pink eyes and suddenly her arms dropped to her sides then bunched again in her lap, taking the picture with them for the ride. Then he noticed something he didn't see before, a bandage covering part of her left arm (or what would have been her left from her point of view, he saw it as the right side) from the middle of her arm, past her elbow, and almost reaching her shoulder where it stops a couple inches below it.

Of course you couldn't blame him for not noticing it before, her arm was almost always covered with her other hand or arm or it was behind her. But now she seemed to be showing it without realizing what she was doing because as soon as she saw he was staring she was following his gaze to her arm which she quickly placed behind her again.

"What was that?" He was confused but then quickly changed expressions to worry as his eyes turned into saucers,"Are you hurt, you should go see a doctor!"

Crystal smiled at him a replied,"Its alright, i'm not badly hurt, I just fell and scraped my arm." It was a weak excuse but Luffy being Luffy believed every word.

"Alright! Now lets go hurry!" He couldn't wait to introduce her to his crew but now he was getting tired of all this talking, he wanted to get back in time for dinner. He momentarily wondered what Sanji would be making but he didn't care as long as there was meat!

"Alright lets get going, I want to meet them too. They sound nice." She almost seemed to skip as she made her way over to the front of the cave where the spiral slope is located. Just before she reached the entrance she pulled on what seemed to be a neon green hoodie that covered her face in a shadow, of course, that was to be expected 'cause it seemed to be 2 sizes to big to fit her.

"Kay! Lets go!"

Just before they left Luffy could have sworn he saw something glint in the small lake, but he was sure it was nothing.

* * *

'There's still 10 minutes till dinner time and if he doesn't show up then we'll know somethings wrong.' Nami sighed, what was she going to do with him?

"Nami-swwaannnn! Dinner will be ready soon! I have made a dessert for after made with my love for you as well!" Sanji swirled around Nami with a heart replacing his one visible eye.

Nami sighed again but smiled, "Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Just as Sanji was about to compliment Nami on how beautiful she looked while smiling Luffy came bursting onto the deck smiling like he could never be happier.

"FOOD!"

Behind him stood a small girl wearing a neon green hoodie that covered her hands in fabric, white short shorts, and a pair of white flats, she guessed she would have something on under the hoodie but she couldn't tell.

"Hey, Crystal! Meet my crew, that's Zoro he's my first mate, that's Nami she's our navigator, that's Usopp our sharpshooter," As he spoke he pointed to each crew member who waved except for Zoro who was sleeping at the time,"and that's Sanji he's our cook an he makes really great food!"

The girl, now known as Crystal, smiled at each of the people she was introduced to until Sanji was up.

"Hello my lovely lady, your sparkly beauty could out shine the sun itself!" He knealed down and reached for her hand that was showing very slightly only to have it jerked away when he was just about to grab it and the owner of said hand somehow jumped away from him in the blink of an eye. As Crystal realized that everyone was looking at her she apologized and proceeded to pull out a sketch pad and pencil and begin drawing.

Only one thought was in the crew's minds as the scenario played out,

'What just happened?'

* * *

Oh it's terrible, horrible! I hate it! I had writers block and everything and now I write this horrible chapter!

Well I hope you all like it I know it took me a long time to update but as I said I got writers block and I didn't know what to do. But at least school is almost over for me, thank God! Btw, if you have any questions you want to ask about Crystal leave them in the reviews section.

Bye guys! :)


End file.
